poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Sonic the Hedgehog World/Bring Keita and his Yokai Friends Home
This is how Our Heroes goes into Sonic's World and how they bring Keita and all his Yokai Friends home in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the Portal opened and the Heroes get out Tino: Where are we now? Batman: Don't know what this place is. look at the City Doraemon: '''Hey, I think we're in Mobius! Dora Kid saw the Badniks on the Roof '''Dora Kid: '''Well, looks like we have some fighting to do. went off and they saw Choas guarding the Master Emerald '''Tino: Choas! Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing? Emmet: '''And what's that Huge Gem? '''Choas: '''It's the Master Emerald. My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him. '''Carver: '''Wow, you look different from before. '''Choas: If I do, it's his fault. Tino: What's his name? Choas: Sephiroth. Tell my friend, Cloud. And contact him in his world. Laval: What does he look like? Choas: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword. Emmet: That is a guy. If he survive what Tino have planed for him. Choas: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way. ????: Is something wrong, Choas? was Tikal Gandalf: Who is that? Tino: '''Tikal. Choas: It's nothing. giving him a serious look Choas: I don't want you involved. Tikal: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again? Choas: I just... Listen, even if I left this world. I'll come back soon. Tikal: Are you sure? Choas: Of course. Tikal: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled. Choas: Huh? Tikal: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it? Chaos: I think so. Tikal: So I'll wait for you- Okay, Chaos? Choas: Alright. left without a trace Tikal: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud? Tino: I don't know. But he'll find him someday. went off and they saw a the City Defence Mechanism. Sunset Shimmer: What is that? ????: That's the City's Defence Mechanism. saw Amy Tino: Amy! Amy: Look out! They saw Batnik, they fight them and they defeated them Amy: Hey, you guys! She jump off Amy: I see you still in top form! Tino: What do you expect? Amy: Well, what did YOU expect? '''Sunset Shimmer: How are you friends? Amy: They are great! Tino: So, it's Sonic around? Amy: Nope, he's still with Tails. She walk off Amy: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Tino: "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other". Amy: Is that the Line for Metal Sonic? They Laugh Amy: Everybody's working on stuff over at Shahra's house. Come on. Theu went to see them Amy: Meet the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee. Shahra: It's great to see you. Omega: Wow, let's been so long. Metal Sonic: I knew it. Tino: Knew what? Metal Sonic: The Rest of us remember everything about you. Tino: You all remember? Wait! Does that mean, you all forgot about us!? Sneech: Some friends you are. Amy: So where were you? Sunset Shimmer: We went many Dimensions? Omega: How many 10 of them? Tino: Not really. Shahra: It doesn't matter. We're all here now. Laval: Alright, Thank you. Omega: Don't ever thank us yet? Metal: Mobius got a problem. A big problem. Laval: Are you saying about, Dimensions and Disasters? Amy: Yep! Cragger: You look like you need our help. Metal: Then let's cut to the Chase. Everyone. We are helping all of you might give us a hand around here. There's a Boy with his Yokai Friends who want to save our world and trying to get back home. Batman: Like we're gonna say no to you? Metal:... Look like I forgot who I'm dealing with. Gandalf: Beg Pardon? Shahra: Just think of it as a sort of "Metal compliment" He left the house Metal: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see. And did you them a Present. Shahra: Oh, yeah. Here takes these, they're from all of us. They give them a Membership Card Tino: Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee Honourary Member! Wyldstyle: A Membership Card! Ace Goody: That's nice for them to give us. Tino: Hey, Metal. Thanks for the- He's not here Tino: Oh, right. We're supposed to be at the Bailey. They went to see him Batman: There you are. Metal Sonic: Take a Look. They saw Ruins over there in the City All: (Gasp) Metal Sonic: We were trying to restored Mobius from Dr Eggman. Even though we try to fight him and help everyone. But we need to restored the City. Sunset Shimmer: How long will you all restored it? Metal Sonic: Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Disaster. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that.. They saw 2 Dimensions Portals Tino: We will handle them! Metal Sonic: Well, that's great to hear. So Tino- do you know what's happening? Tino: Yeah, we come across a getaway to other Dimensions. And meet X-PO and then they we saw this evil Villain named Lord Vortech. Metal Sonic: I see. Tino: But aren't you working with Eggman? Metal Sonic: Not anymore. I have a change of Heart like Omega is. When Mobius is gone from the Darkness, I became friends to Omega and the Others. Laval: That's great! Metal Sonic: So, why are you all here? Emmet: We went to this dimension to find the Foundations Elements. Metal Sonic: I see... so that's why Eggman took the Chaos Emerald. Tino: '''What do you mean? '''Metal Sonic: '''Before you arrive, Dr Eggman took the Green Chaos Emerald and then... he... ???: He took it to the Portal. They saw Keita Keita: Everyone in Mobius got under attack from him and badnik, and then we failed to stop him. Tino: Who and you and why do you say you all fail to stop him? Keita: Because, they are no match for him, everyone knows that Sonic will stop him. but he didn't show up even his friends are. Oh, and I'm Keita. Batman: Or we just call you Nate. Keita: Nah, no thanks. Gandalf: Suit Yourself. Keita: And we some troubles around here at the Factory. Flashback has Started Keita: (Narrating) Me and Metal Sonic went to the Factory to find out what's happening in Town. They saw the all Monitor with a Warning Metal Sonic: What the? He is typing the Computer and then a Door open, He and Keita went there and they saw all the Portal in the Room and then Bad Guys has comes out, they escaped from them Keita: (Narrating) The City's got under attack from the Protal, even though Eggman is using the City Defence System against us. Metal Sonic heard an Alarm and he noticed Eggman is behind this Keita: (Narrating) He got some trouble around with his plan. Flashback has ended Keita: All we need to do is to fix everything from him. Omega is working on Eradication Programming to make everything fix from Dr Eggman. Tino: Wow. Can he do that? Keita: Actually, He said the Eradication Program is a gift from a friend named Cid from Radiant Garden. Sunset Shimmer: He knows him? Wow. Keita: We have to hurry, or else Eggman will destroy the City. Bad Cop: Keita is a bit average to be a hero. Keita: Don't call me Average! Anyway, is the Eradication Program is finished? Tino: Nope, Omega is still typing. Metal Sonic: Keita, why don't you go with them to the Factory? Keita: Are you seriously? Metal Sonic is giving him a serious look Keita: Alright, I'll take them. Come on. Emmet: This kid is average like his other friend. They follow him ???: Hey, are you the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee? They saw the Babylon Rogue named Jet, Wave and Storm Laval: Yeah... Jet: What's Metal and his friends are doing? Tino: They said they want us to go to the Factory. Storm: All right! Sunset Shimmer: What? Wave: Let's report. Owen Grady: To who? Jet: Our leader, of course! Storm: Yeah, You know, Dr Eg- They stop him and our Heroes look confused Wave: Don't mind him. I assure you, we come in peace. Jet: You're kidding. Wave: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking? She left Jet: So sorry about this! He left Storm: (Chuckle) He left, and our Heroes look so confused Emmet: That was average and strange, Keita. Meanwhile Omega is working on the Eradication Program, then Metal came Metal Sonic: Done yet? Omega: Affirmative. If that Doll face would help me. Shahra: Doll face, you say? Omega: I'm busy here! Shahra: That's it! I'll show you, who's a Doll face! She use he's magic to Omega and then he finish the Eradication Program Omega: Complete! Then he got blast away from Shahra's Magic Omega: Ah! He get up and give it to Metal Sonic Omega: Here, Metal. This is the Eradication Program a Genie's Special. Shahra: Hope it work. Metal Sonic: I have to lrave. '''Shahra: And be Careful. Back to the Factory Our Heroes made it to the Factory Cragger: Look! And they saw Portal in the Factory, they went down and all the Bad guy destroy everything in the Factory Tino: We can handle them! They are fighting them Meanwhile Metal Sonic is typing the Computer, but it still not working Metal Sonic: Great! Tikal appeared Tikal: Metal Sonic. Let me try. He give the Eradication Program and she put disk to load it Metal Sonic: Why didn't I think of that? Tikal: Try harder next time. Back to Our Heroes They are fighting them and they defeated them all Emmet: That's all of them! Then all the portal is gone Tino: Let's go back. They're heading back Amy: Everything the City is restored, now we have to deal with Dr Eggman. Tikal: Now it's left is to fight Eggman and wait for Sonic and his friends arrive. Then Our Heroes are here Tino: How's the City? Tikal: It has been restored. Keita: Finally. Let's go. Tikal: Okay, and one more thing, should you all talk to him first? They look at Fuyunyan Keita: Fuyunyan? Tikal: Yeah, Maybe you should talk to him. Laval, Doraemon, Batman, Emmet, Owen, Harry, Homer, Tommy, Ash, Jake, Gandalf, Keita, I want you and your friends to come with me to go back to the City. Keita: Alright. They left Tino: A cat? Who are you? Fuyunyan: '''Fuyunyan. Carver: Wow, he float. What are you? Fuyunyan: A Yokai. Lor: What's a Yokai? Fuyunyan: Yokai's a Mystical Creatures from the Yokai World. Tino: Wow, so are you gonna tell us? Fuyunyan: Yes. I am.... Emmet screams Fuyunyan: I didn't say it. Emmet: My bad. Fuyunyan: You see, I am Tino screams '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino, he didn't say something. Tino: Sorry. Fuyunyan: Okay, I am.... I am a friend to King Mickey! Tino: You are? Fuyunyan: Of course, and I am a Second Apprentice to Master Yen Sid. Tino: Whoa, Cool! Fuyunyan: And I'll tell you about Digimon's. Sunset Shimmer: Before you tell us, who are you partners with? Fuyunyan: Keita's grandfather. And let me tell you about Digimon's. Tino: Ok. Fuyunyan: Good. Let me tell you about Digimon's. You see, Ansem the Wise. He has a Digimon partner with him. He created the Digital Version of Hollow Bastion for his Partner and all the Digimon's. Ansem the Wise who was from the Real World, who created his Digimon Partner name, Wisemon. And for that, he and him are working together to create the Digital World and the Digivices. Tino: Fuyunyan: Yes. And for that, he and his Partner created the Digivices for the Digidestined who has a Strong Heart like you're partners. You see, he and his partner created a new digital world like the old ones before. Carver: Fuyunyan: Actually, they create it from Ansem the Wise and his Digimon Partner. And even though the bad Digimon's, they have been created from the Heartless and the Nobodies. All: What?! Fuyunyan: I went off to see him in the Real world of Radiant Garden. So we have to tell him to create new Digimon's like you guys. Tino: Fuyunyan: To protect the Digital World and Human World from the bad Digimon's. Tino: Fuyunyan: Yeah. And that's is the Truth about the Digital World and the Digimon. And even though, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Whisper were traveling many world with Three Heroes. Tino: Fuyunyan: Three Heroes are Digimon's and their names are... are... Oh.... Sorry, I can't say it. Tino: Fuyunyan: My lip are seal. I'm sorry, Tino. Tino: (Sigh) What about Shido and Yuri? The Bad Guys got them. Fuyunyan: Oh no! Everyone, listen. Helping people should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for our friends together. Then everything in the city started to rumble Tino: Outside! Fuyunyan: Looks like we have to deal with this! He left the Factory Sunset Shimmer: Where to now? Tino: Uhh... Over there! Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3